A slave for love
by Cupofthoughts
Summary: A slave to her own world, walking on the safe lines of Gotham until Joker skipped into her world. What happens when she discovers something worth fighting for? JokerXOC
1. Chapter 1

**{Chapter 1}**

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to do this once and this is for all my stories and chapters. I love Joker but sadly he and the lovely Batman characters do not belong to me. So don't sue me, I'm only a poo high school student ;A;

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Harvey Dent, Gotham city's white knight and my best friend was in front of me lying peacefully inside his coffin. But that couldn't be true, how can he rest in peace after being murdered? Gotham's white knight was killed by their dark knight, Batman. In all honesty I find it hard to believe Batman was the killer, but then again Batman killed 5 people, including 2 cops. It was hard to go against evidence and the dark nature of who Batman is.

I looked around myself, most of these people were just strangers to me, I thought the whole situation was quite miraculous. I would think that we as individuals would find it uncomfortable to be in a place full of strangers, so we would tend to avoid situations which involves being with people whom we don't know. Yet today these people have willingly gathered here at one of those depressing situations we encounter in our lives...death. Just sitting in our pews, wearing black, wearing some form of emotion on their face that expressed their loss of this man...whether it was the tears that showed grief or the blank expressions that hid them...they all probably thought at one point in their train of thought all along the lines of this person before us.

Of how short a person's lifespan really is in this dangerous city of Gotham where death was evidently occurring everyday around us all. It didn't matter who they were, how great they were. I mean the great white knight that showed Gotham is a city that could be saved, is now dead before us all...it showed how life didn't play fair. Just when Harvey Dent the figure that brought us hope and justice to this sinful city has made himself known, this just had to happen. Doesn't it give that aura that Gotham can never be saved?

It was right that the city of Gotham fell into silence at this moment, Harvey had took part in everyone's lives. He had spent his life trying to do what's right and voiced this morale to the citizens of Gotham, and we listened. He had touched everyone's hearts deep inside. Even if he hadn't known...

My story with him began in high school, I was the poor girl living in the Narrows. He was the rich boy who had transferred to Gotham when his parents got a high status job in Wayne Enterprise. I was the girl that was the target of everyone's eyes, in bullying. He was the school captain and the guy everyone wanted to talk to and make them smile. We were opposites in both personalities, background and even down to looks. It was almost a miracle that he noticed me. If it wasn't the clattering of the water buckets and the loud snickering I don't he wouldn't have ran into the girls toilets and saved me from further torment by my classmates.

-_Flash back-_

_I was only vomiting in the toilets after a session in PE with the most delightful round of dodge ball. Oh, the fun of having everyone who likes to see me in pain in the opposite team and in my own team. It was a game of me vs the world. Every time I got out, I would get back in a minute seeing as how our team casually never got out and 'caught' a ball that was lightly passed to them as soon as I got out. The teachers played an excuse of going to the toilet for the rest of the lesson, god knows how much the students paid the teachers to play innocent. It was a corrupted school, but I __**always **__had to go._

_There were people entering the toilets, I closed my eyes and played silent praying that they didn't find me. _

_SPLASH, _

_Looks like my praying weren't heard. I opened my eyes at the sudden wetness. The strong stench of paint was on me, how lovely...the colour of red. Couldn't they have done better? It would've been more entertaining for them if it was pigs blood. But then again even they weren't that low, to go cheap and dirty their own hands. _

_"Come out __**Piggy**__, we know you're in there!" I heard the annoying snickering, today was the leader of the pack and her little minions doing the dirty work. _

_That was what they nicknamed me Piggy, after my slightly 65kg plump figure..._

_The banging on the door reminded me of how my sanity was clattering and disappearing like the clattering of the buckets and shaking door next to me. _

_I could only pay attention to the paint on me, it was as if I went on a massacre on the whole student body after I lost my insanity and only woken up in a long slumber realizing what I had done. If only..._

_"Are you okay miss?" this comforting voice..._

'_Now I could hear banging on the door again, did it stop before?' _

_"Miss, they're gone now. They won't bother you any longer, so open up." 'was this some sick joke? Those girls bought a guy in with them?' _

_I listened for a while...no more snickering, I only saw a pair of legs. A pair of male legs under the door. _

_"Are you okay? Give me a response here or I'll have to break the door. You're okay now, no one is going to hurt you anymore." His voice sounded worried._

_"Do you think I'm okay you idiot? I just got poured in paint and you ask me If I am okay? ...I feel insane why I even continue to go to school...while you...you guys just want me to go insane and die! Fine you want me to die? I will after I kill you guys!" I opened the door with the Stanley knife in my hand. It's time to get rid of these monsters. _

_This guy in front of me will be my first kill, he was the first one who showed sympathy to me...how disgustingly fake of him. But my hand stopped as I looked angrily into his concerned blue eyes, I pushed my arm towards him again but it wouldn't budge. I looked back at my hand to see his hands on my wrist. _

_"Let go!" I yelled, my vision started to blur...stupid tears._

_He let go of my wrist, but not before taking the knife away. As he let go, the warmth of his hand disappeared leaving this lingering feeling on my wrist and where the knife had been. _

_"Why?..." my sanity came back to me in form of tears and I felt this warmth around me as this stranger hugged me._

_There wasn't anybody in the room except for me and him, did he really save me?_

_"Why are you doing this?" My voice was muffled against his coat. Why did he save me?_

_"Because everyone deserves another chance."_

_-}:{-_

If it wasn't for him that day I wouldn't have realized how I belittled my condition. I was on a verge of insanity, a birth of a killer...

Looking again at the coffin, I only realized I had looked away from it momentarily. Here the person who saved my insanity was in front of me... the same person who became my first friend at school, the same person who ended the bullying, the same person who taught me how beautiful this world could be, this person who taught me how humanity can be saved, the same person who taught me to love myself more and the same person who taught me to love him...

As commissioner Gordon ended his speech, I could see that my whole body wouldn't stop shaking as tears slowly escaped from my eyes. I quickly used my last strength to leave the service and headed to the back of the building. I could never admit to myself that I still love this person, I could never selfishly keep him to myself like I had during high school. He deserved someone better, he deserved to be loved by the city of Gotham. As soon as I could control my emotions, I could hold my tears again once more and decided to distract myself with work...I decided to head back to the office.

It felt so strange as if it was an automatic process (A/n: another psychology term) for me to drive to work, I had no clear recollection of how I drove to work. Because all this time I've only thought about Harvey. And now I've realised I was in front of the building, I gave myself another shiver at the change of aura and gathered my courage as I walked through this door once more, the sadistic aura of my work in Arkham Asylum.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N: **I wonder what everyone is thinking about now. Honestly I thought about really hard for the main lead's name, I know I can't hide this fact forever but I don't want some tacky girl name for my OC (=.="). Anyways please tell me your opinions because I don't know how I'm going to go about with this story (I'm not a very good writer). Questions always welcomed ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2}**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

What made me decide to work in this place again? Was it during the time Harvey spoke of my incredible knowledge and empathy in the mentally troubled or the time he spoke in assembly how he admired those people who chose a job that give people a hope to believe that Gotham city can be a city saved from the pits of hell, even if it meant going against them head first. Yes, my job surely dealt with these people every day.

I looked at the bold plated name on my desk: **Dr. Madeline Eve** - **head psychologist of Arkham Asylum**. It still feels very unreal to me that the me who once was like these people, somewhat in a depth insane is now someone trying to help the very same kind of people like me in various degrees of 'trauma' and 'actions' that led them here. I guess my love and admiration of Harvey influenced the rest of my life, because here I am doing this job willingly and with the heart and patience to help people like myself to realise truly how beautiful Gotham city is if we all have the heart to do our own bit to serve our city by doing less harm and more good. The truth was even I began to take joy in this job doing what I can and help my patients walk out of these gates one day as a changed person and do their bit for Gotham me stick with this job just after the couple of months after Dr. Jonathan Crane's leave. Yup, my life was definitely changed too thanks to Harvey's passion.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I watched the opening of the door and saw it was just one of the best psychologist in Arkham Asylum, Dr Harleen Quinzel.

"Dr. Eve I have a request that I should take Joker as my patient. I believe I can gain a better understanding of how this patient thinks and therefore find a way to bring him back into sanity." her ambitious voice already told me what exactly she wanted, fame.

"Harleen my dear, you know clearly that this case is 'special' and even if you take it can you honestly tell me that you're not doing this for the name and fame because he's your patient? Haven't you honestly thought about the risk that comes along to being his patient? He isn't like anyone you've encountered here in Arkham Asylum. That is if you didn't want to put your sanity on the line. You know that Joker will always be plot ting and try to scheme his way out of the Asylum. Next thing I know if I make you his doctor, he'll make you think this world is unfair to his poor self and that this world has been too cruel to him and what will I find you do next? You'll probably help Joker escape and run off with him like another of his...his...puppets!" I didn't let Harleen talk as she tried to absorb what I said to her.

"Why don't you just take a break for a while and leave me to handle him, I can't afford another person turn into someone like Jonathan right? In matter of fact I need to leave myself seeing as I'll be the one taking on Joker's case." I gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left, but not before hearing her response.

"Hypocrite." I smiled at her response.

If only she knew how I rather have her taking his case than myself, I never wanted to take on this 'Clown Prince of Crime' as my patient. But I'm the head of the Asylum with the most experience of successfully understanding criminal minds and slowly make them understand and accept Gotham's ways. I have no need for fame, even if I published a book about this Joker I will only feel I am exploiting this person and turn into the very person that contributes in the criminal acts Gotham has bathed itself in... I rather have myself to do the dirty work and risk my life and sanity on the line, as long as it saves just one more innocent civilian like Harleen...I would feel no regret. I don't know if I will be part of Joker's scheme or get killed being involved in his life but I have a motto Harvey had taught me...and I for one truly believe that no matter how bad a person has acted we should give them a chance, simply because everyone deserves a chance.

_-}:{-_

My knees uncontrollably shook as I took each step towards the room he was in, I mentally prepared myself by telling myself that Joker was just another person in Arkham Asylum and he deserves a chance. A stench of gasoline filled the air, I winced at the sudden change. I felt an eerie atmosphere as the guards walked me towards the room, the sound of keys clattering on the guard's uniform and his footsteps made me feel like I was the one who was going into the asylum as an insane individual...was it always like that? My heels were loud enough to echo in my mind, was it always this loud? As I questioned myself the guard stole glances at me, it was very obvious where he had been looking. My D-cup breasts sure had its fair share of attention to many males I've encountered, it was the only part of my body that hadn't lost its fat all these years. My plump nature was gone soon after I had met Harvey, I was determined to lose weight and become someone Harvey might appreciate to be next to. In a short two-three months that time I had lost 12 kilograms, the catch? I lost weight so quickly that my body couldn't handle it and my stomach left obvious scars. Yes that was my dark secret that told me I didn't deserve to love anybody, especially Harvey.

The guard finally stopped on his tracks and I looked at him, "He's inside, I'll be out here if you need me."

And with that the guard opened the door, I walked inside. The cell was cleaner than what I had initially thought, perhaps it had something to do with the simplicity of everything in it. It was my first time coming into any of my patient's cell, but I knew it was necessary. This patient of mine was too dangerous to stay anywhere else besides this solitary confinement.

The stench had gotten worse, but there was another mixture...there was cologne. I looked at the person carrying this strange scent and began to find myself accustomed to the odour.

His infamous Gaslow smile made me felt somewhat unnerving, perhaps his scar made me think of mine and already had made me see a bit of me long ago inside him. He truly was someone that represented what Gotham is at night...His war paint was somewhat to an extent smeared, but it remained there. Wouldn't that kind of makeup destroy his face if he hadn't washed it off before he sleeps every night? But it looked somewhat still fresh, had someone given him his war paint kit? Was it even allowed? Being distracted, I unknowingly smiled in response as his face met mine, I couldn't tell if I was smiling at his smiling face or that Gaslow smile imprinted on his face.

"My name is Dr. Eve, I will be your psychologist from today on to the day you receive your capital punishment. You have the right to not talk in any of our meetings but I want to let you know that besides me, no one else here will talk or listen to you...uh even the people providing that war paint supply of yours, I'll be uh...making sure of it." as I watched his laughing response, I know he was already hating me or knowing that I will be leaving a 'good' first impression on him today. Whatever it may be, I already know he has certain plans for me.

"What makes you...uh say that?" He leaned towards me looking at my confident smile.

"Good thing you're not mute there, wouldn't have wanted me to be a crazy doctor who speaks to herself now would we?" I joked ignoring his question, I don't know what in the right mind had made me say that, I was just making my plans on the spot since that's how really unorganised I truly was.

Though I know myself well enough now to not let anyone like him or anyone else in a matter of fact know my true idiotic, submissive and weak nature. I guess all I have to keep in mind is that I have to be morally and mindfully strong so nothing the world or Joker will throw at can push or break me down, not anymore.

"Such a joker I have here, reminds me of...uh me.*laughs* But shouldn't there **only be one** clown in every class?" I smiled at his cold joke and hint of threat coming along, he didn't want me to understand him.

"Well I guess its true both of us are jokers in our own way. We're similar, you are the...uh clown in terms your 'class' of criminals, but I'm also a clown in terms of the 'class' being the Arkham Asylum. I think this may be a start of a beautiful friendship don't you think?" I giggled, more fake than I was supposedly to have let on accidently.

I need to start my analysis of him now, I will be the plotter two steps ahead of him...I will make him listen.

"Since today is our first meeting how about we get to know each other ...uh a bit more? After all you wouldn't want a person you just met today to force you to be in an uncomfortable position...well uh make it a less comfortable position then you're in now. You can ask me anything you want to know about me today and I'll answer them all honestly, I won't avoid it or ask you questions back." I mentally hoped he would ask me something, it would be the beginning of a gaining of trust...which is the bridge in making my words get through to his thick mind.

"How about...getting to know you in first name bases, ?" The Joker moved an inch and patted the bed, did he want me to sit next to him? Suddenly my eyes felt hypnotised by his as my mind began to move towards the small empty seat.

"Madeline, but you can call me Maddy if you want... I don't mind." I stood up and walked towards the half empty seat and turned slowly to sit when he moved swiftly towards me and blocked my seat just when I was about to sit and his gloved hand pulled my wrists towards him, making me sit on his lap.

A sound escaped my mouth with the sound that could be mistaken as pleasure, an 'ah' sound...mistake number 1.

His breathe was beside my ear, the hot air that made my mind melt, my heartbeat quickened...was it me just being scared? Or something more?

He whispered in my ear, "Hello toots."

I could picture the horrifying smirk behind me, I quickly got up and turned around where I could see him. His eyes didn't leave mine as his tongue ran across his lips, was he wetting them? Was it a habit? Did he always do that? How could I miss it?...those thoughts existed in a small part of my subconsciousness, while I could honestly only feel my sympathetic nervous system working on my body (A/n: another psychology term) my mind told me only one thing, I underestimated the Joker.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**


End file.
